


what a beautiful dream (i think i'll stay a while)

by danhoweiis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhoweiis/pseuds/danhoweiis
Summary: warm summer vibes and dreaming of that forever home





	what a beautiful dream (i think i'll stay a while)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like half an hour maybe ??? this is the first thing i've written in like a year maybe so be nice thanks :-)
> 
> title from 'the beautiful dream' by george ezra

Summer was a time for picnics and sitting outside for too long. For abandoning your work just to sit outside and soak up the sunshine. Not a time to be sat inside editing a video that needed to be posted soon. It was a Friday afternoon in July, and the sun that was bursting through the blinds inside could not be ignored for any longer.

All Dan could say was thank god this new flat had a terrace, a place where they could sit out and sunbathe without strangers walking past him and judging his body. Phil had volunteered to nip out to the local Sainsbury’s and Dan had instructed him to buy a punnet of strawberries, some rosé wine and an ice cream each. It was nearly the weekend and if Dan wanted to drink rosé wine at 4pm then he damn well would.

Dan had taken out their dining room chairs and some cushions (they really had to invest in some form of sun lounger) and laid them out in the middle of the terrace. Phil came back just as Dan was grabbing his book (a pretentiously named self help book his therapist had recommended that Dan had reluctantly ordered on amazon as soon as his session had ended and was now actually kind of enjoying.)

“I knew sending you to the shops was a bad idea.”

“The biscuits were on offer and you’re always saying we need to eat more fruit so I got some bananas.”

Dan rolled his eyes and pulled the punnet of strawberries from the bag, opening them and taking a bite from one. “Well I’ve got everything set up outside, just put the ice creams in the freezer then you can come and top up your tan!” Dan said, somewhat sarcastically.

“Shut up! I tan on the inside.” Phil said, bringing his hand to his chest before putting the shopping away.

Dan sauntered off outside and when Phil joined him a few minutes later he had his feet up on a table, his shorts rolled up his legs and he was wearing a tank top. It was red and black and was the product of Dan's latest Topman shopping spree. He'd tried it on when it arrived and shown it to Phil, asking if it made his arms look good. Phil didn't really know whether they did or not so just nodded and reassured Dan they looked 'almost as good as Thor's.' 

Dan's sunglasses were perched on his nose and he had his book in one hand as he sipped on the glass of wine he had somehow poured without Phil noticing.

“Have you got your sun cream on?” Phil asked, a tone of mock concern in his voice.

“I think the more important question is do _you_ have yours on?” Dan asked, peering out from behind the book.

“No. Can you rub it into my shoulders?”

Dan sighed a little dramatically and put his book down as he grabbed the bottle of sun cream and poured some into his hands.

“Don’t want you looking like Mr Krabs now do we?” Dan said as he rubbed it over Phil’s shoulders and across his shoulder blades.

He’d done this a thousand times and yet he never tired of it. The feel of Phil’s skin under his fingers and the clusters of freckles that were scattered across his back.

 “There. All protected.” Dan said as he placed the bottle down on the floor and returned to his book.

“How’s the book?”

Dan sighed. “It’s good.” He said, sounding exasperated. “It would be even better if I could actually read it.”

“You get grouchier when it’s warm.” Phil responded as he grabbed a strawberry from the punnet he’d bought out with him and took a bite. He lay back in the chair, his eyes closed as he let the warmth of the sun wash over his body.

“We should do this more often.” He said quietly, eyes still closed and legs stretched out next to Dan’s on the table.

”I’d love to if it was actually sunny for more than 2 days in England.” Dan chuckled, not taking his eyes away from his book.

“Wherever we decide to live next I am definitely requesting it has a terrace, or at least a balcony. It was one of the best things about our Manchester apartment.”

Dan had given up on reading, his book now laying abandoned in his chest, head turned to face Phil.

“Well we could always go one step up from a balcony...we could have a garden.”

Phil smiled, his head still looking up at the sky. “A garden sounds good.”

He could picture them, 2 years from now in a house. An actual house with stairs and a front door. A garden that stretched out behind the house with enough room for the plants (of course), a hot tub and that all important lawn space for the dog that Phil was adamant they get the minute they sign the lease for the house.

“What you thinking?” Dan asked, noticing the pensive look on Phil’s face.

“Just wondering what else I can say to interrupt your peaceful afternoon?” He giggled.

“Oh shut up.” Dan snapped, picking his book back up and burying his nose in it. “Please leave me alone for at least 30 minutes so I can enjoy my book in peace.”

Phil shook his head, smiling to himself as he turned back to look up at the sky, the sun beating down over his chest and pale, skinny legs.

Yeah. A garden would definitely be good.


End file.
